Numerous devices have been developed which are useful in exercising and strengthening the human body. These devices range from simple weights which are lifted to build muscle, to highly complex machines designed to exercise and build specific muscles. Exercise is an important and necessary part of many people's daily lives. In particular, push-ups are an exercise known to be beneficial for many people. During a push-up, a person typically positions their body in a prone position with their chest down and their hands on the floor below them. The exercise is performed by raising and lowering their body using their arms while resting either their feet or knees on the floor.
Push-ups are one of the oldest and perhaps most effective exercises. The push-up exercise is employed by the military and competitive sports teams around the world to gauge overall fitness. Conventional push-ups however, with the hands placed directly on a non-movable hard surface such as a floor, limit the possible benefits to the user.